


Twisted Love

by Manomynous



Series: The Ways Of Love [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tony-centric, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manomynous/pseuds/Manomynous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Woodward is in love with Barry Allen but he won't tell anyone. Not even the boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Love

 

 

Tony Woodward had been in love with Barry Allen for as long as he could remember but the cute nerd only had eyes for his best friend and foster sister, Iris West. She was beautiful with her jet black hair, dark brown eyes and chocolate skin, yet according to him it was nothing compared to Barry, not that he would ever admit it out loud. Barry was still short for his age, his skin was pale with cute moles and freckles and an adorable bambi- face. He wan't only pretty though, he was also smart and brave. He loved and like any teenagers he wanted to attract his crush's attention. He started to tease him but all that seemed to come out of his mouth were mean jabs that had Barry on the verge of tears almost every times. He wasn't good at dealing his feelings for Barry and it wasn't as if he could ask for advice to his family. Just the thought of it had him shuddering. Barry started avoiding like the plague, it was understandable but Tony wouldn't have it.

 

He resorted to more physical means to get Barry's attention. It started with little shoulder shoves that had the younger boy turn toward him. Each time he had Barry looking at him, noticing him he couldn't help smirking at at the West girl, as if telling her _'I managed to tear his gaze away from you'._ Then again, this proved not to be an efficient way to have Barry like him as there was only hurt and fear in those pretty green orbs. Fear wasn't what he desired, what he _craved_ for. He wanted _love_ to shine in those beautiful green eyes. He wanted that thousand-Watts-smile directed to him. He wanted the nerdy boy to smile just for him.

 

Then Nora Allen was murdered by her husband and it became harder and harder getting Barry's attention... He had to be meaner, more vicicous and overall _ worst  _ to get Barry even looking at him.

 

**

 

It changed when they got to sophomore year (Tony still didn't know how he managed to stay in school so long). By then he had learnt that those... tendencies were  _ wrong _ . Yet he couldn't suppress them. And he punished Barry for it because that was all hid fault he was  _ like this _ ! It was him that made him  _ that way _ , that made him _ wrong _ .

 

All innocence was gone from Tony's actions, the smirks weren't misinterpreted, the shoves mere meant to hurt, and the words were meant to purposely hurt Barry. He beat him on regular basis every time he succeeded in catching him ( cause damn! The sissy sure knew he to run ), he shoved him it the lockers, occasionally spilled a drink on his clothes... He became a bully. One could argue that he was already but now he acknowledged it. He reveled in the fear he saw in Barry's eyes every times they crossed paths. This went on for months and Tony felt good. He know he shouldn't but truth be told, he really did. Of course, it was too good to be true. Tony should have foreseen it, that little thing that threw it all to shit.

 

_ Leonard Snart _

 

He was a senior year transferred from Keystone. He was older than most because of stays in juvie, and a police record that didn't do him any justice. Or it did if you consider that not getting caught and not living proof was the goal.

 

He knocked Barry on his ass on his first day and Tony felt the urge to come over and help the boy back to his feet before punching the older thug in the face. He didn't. Instead he just watched the thief crouch down and help Barry gathering his papers that scattered all over the hallway. The smile that the nerd gave to him made him  _ seethe _ , he bit his lips until he tasted blood. His chest was on fire, jealousy making his blood boil and his heart ache.

 

He wanted to crush the boy. Barry couldn't smile like that to another boy. He couldn't be  _ like _ _ that. _ He couldn't be gay! But most of all he couldn't like someone that wasn't him!

 

He wanted to be the only one in Barry's life, just like Barry was the only constant in his. Yet, Barry was a living magnet for people. Tony didn't like that.

 

He also didn't like the bright, grateful smile that Iris gave Snart. Each and every time she'd see him, she put on a fierce snarl and  _ growled _ at him. But she  _ smiled  _ at  _ Snart?!  _ That enraged him!

 

When the older boy left Tony headed his way and planted himself right in front of him, as soon as he was sure Barry and the West girl wouldn't see him.Snart raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and eyed him up and down, like a predator evaluating him prey. Tony didn't like that look. When the older thug's eyes came back on his face he wore an irking smirk but and a barely concealed icy glare. Tony knew what that glare meant, he had seen it before. Snart was  _ dangerous _ . Yet Tony wouldn't back down. Barry was  _ his _ . His to torment, his to... love....

 

Something must have shown on his face because Snart's smirk grew even more obnoxious that it should even be possible.

 

“What? You're going to tell me he's yours?”

 

Tony just gaped. 

 

“Chill out, kid. I don't intend on stealing him from you” the  _ yet  _ was left unsaid but it had been obvious. “ You should be cooler though. Being an homophobic bully will get you nowhere.” Snart drawled.

 

Tony wanted to deny it. To punch Snart in the face for insinuating he was gay. 

 

He couldn't. Snart left and so did Tony. Barry was currently in class and he didn't feel like staying. It wasn't as if it was the first time he skipped class... Far from it.

 

**

 

Tony didn't know how he came to remember Barry's schedule by heart. He had always been an airhead and he didn't even know his own. Or his next class. Was it Spanish, maths or history? He checked ; he had physics. He hated physics. He wouldn't go. Right now Barry was in biology. Barry loved science.

 

It had been five weeks since Barry and Snart's first interaction. At some point the two of them had grew closer. It drew Tony mad. Snart was just like him : a thug, a low-life, a  _ bully  _ with an abusive piece-of-trash father. Now, how come  _ he _ grew close to Barry while he didn't?

 

He was flooded with rage, white hot blinding rage. Against his father that had hom believe he was  _ sick _ , that tried to beat the gay out of him. Against Leonard Fucking Snart who was in the way. And most of all against Barry, Barry who didn't choose him, Barry who liked  _ Snart _ !

 

**

 

Tony was gonna make this sissy bitch regret having chosen Snart over him! He was going to make them pay. The both of them.

 

But what he saw stopped him cold.

 

Barry and Snart were holding hands. Barry was blushing and Snart was smirking but it was different, it was more like a teasing grin. Leonard bent forward cupping Barry's right cheek with his left hand while his right hand rested on Barry's waist, gently bringing him closer.

 

They kissed. It seemed soft, the both of them closing their eyes and relishing in each other. And at this moment, Tony didn't thing about how Barry's lips must have tasted like or if Snart was a better kisser than he was...

 

No.

 

All he could think about was :  _ if I made the good choices, could it have been me? _

 

Tony knew he would never have his answer.... But he also knew that he was going to do his best so the two  _ lovebirds  _ wouldn't have it either. And clearly Barry was the easiest target.

 

 

 


End file.
